


The Situation's Helpless

by Emerald_sealin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, First Time Blow Jobs, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Alexander Hamilton, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_sealin/pseuds/Emerald_sealin
Summary: Maria Reynolds always gets what she wants.They prey she's chosen this time is known far and wide for his intelligence and intellect,but a man is still a man.And no one could possibly suspect that tiny Mrs Reynolds could possibly be anything more than a harmless little lady in need of a little help.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/James Reynolds, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds, James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	1. I Know You Are A Man of Honour

Hamilton was working late on his new financial plan.

It was the best for the future of their country and he knew it. Everyone would know it too if they’d only give it a chance, but Madison and Jefferson had made it their life’s ambition to be the bane of his existence.

It enraged him how much those two seemed to despise him just because he was better than them and he was sure they knew it. That was why this was so difficult. If he didn’t convince them to provide more votes then his plan would never see the light of day.

He was exhausted. He’d been working nonstop since Eliza left with Angelica, but her absence had fast begun to catch up with him. He missed her. He missed Philip as well.

He missed waking to a house with people. To his joy and her laughter. To her touch.

His quill stopped moving as he recalled their nights together. The nights had become so much more lonely with her absence. He nearly regretted letting her go but she needed the break, and now…..so did he.

A little rest couldn’t possibly hurt.  
He could just….set down the quill for a while, perhaps take a glass of tea and…clear his mind.

That’s how it was to go anyway.  
His rest was however interrupted by the arrival of Mrs Maria Reynolds.

Apparently Mrs Reynolds was having some trouble that she’d like to consult him about.  
Despite his break he welcomed her problems as a distraction from his own pain. Perhaps if he could find a solution to her trouble he could alternatively find a way to solve his as well.

“I know you are a man of honor, I'm so sorry to bother you at home but I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone.” She said so softly, her thumbs rubbing against each other nervously.

“What’s wrong Mrs Reynolds?” He asked curiously.   
The poor lady looked distraught even as he ushered her in. If there was something he could do to help then…..

“My husband's doin' me wrong, Beatin' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me. Suddenly he's up and gone, I don't have the means to go on.” She said with hopeless tears in her eyes.

She looked so pathetic Hamilton could not help but feel sorry for her. The way she let out small sniffles as if in hopes not to be heard and wiped at her eyes with her little white handkerchief.

Her pickle was a small one though. He could help her with a loan, just so she could find her feet again. She’d come down by herself so it was only proper he walk her back home.  
It wasn’t safe for a lady to traverse the streets of America all on her own.

“You’re too kind sir.” She sniffed as she took his hand, like a little lost kitten.  
The action somehow brought a smile to his lips as he replied   
“It’s my pleasure Mrs Reynolds.” 

If it meant lifting the burden of another then he didn't mind. The walk could help clear his mind and he could get back to work as soon as he got back.  
It wasn’t like he’d be gone for too long.   
Besides, she only lived a block away.


	2. This One's Mine Sir

Maria couldn’t help the smile that came across her face as he took her hand and led her down the street.

“You’re too kind sir.” She had said but she’d guessed that he would be kind.  
That was why she’d come all this way in the first place.

Mr Hamilton, quite unlike her husband, was kind, and that was what she’d counted on.  
For a long time Maria had her eyes on the handsome married man.

Married.  
Just like herself he was vowed and bonded to someone else. A loyal upstanding figure in the public eye, Hamilton had been unreachable for so long.  
She’d only been able to manage glances of the handsome man at the square or from his carriage when it went by town.

Those glances were never enough. Never to justify the enrapturing beauty of the man who walked by her side.  
His stride and gait, always like a man with purpose.  
A man the world could never bring down. His shoulders high with confidence yet his touch soft with care and kindness. His eyes….. oh those arresting eyes. Every time he glanced at her she fell deeper in love.  
In love with his voice and his words.  
How he spoke constructing his words so beautifully.

Without knowing it Alexander Hamilton had stolen her heart and for a long time she’d known.  
She always known that someway, somehow, she had to make him hers.

“This one’s mine sir.” She smiled as they got to her place.

“Of course.” He said drawing to a halt as he surveyed the area and seemed satisfied that he’d brought her to her doorstep.

His hand began to pull away but she latched on quickly in a grip that wasn’t too tight to draw alarm but hard enough so he wouldn’t slip past her.  
She couldn’t bear to lose him when she was so close.

“You’ve come all this way sir.” She said softly as she allowed her hand to tremble. “Will you please not come inside. I can make us some tea.”

“I wouldn’t want to trouble you Mrs Reynolds.” He said and she found herself cursing her married status again, like he was rubbing it in her face.  
I don’t care Alexander.

“Its not trouble at all.” She insisted with a smile. “Please Sir.”

It was with slight reluctance that the secretary of Treasury finally agreed to come into her home.  
Her heart sang with joy as she led him up to her room and began to engage him conversation.  
Conversation was a wise distraction. Especially as Hamilton loved so much to talk.  
One would think he was in love with the sound of his own voice.  
But that was fine. She was in love with it too.  
While he spoke she’d reply with “Hmm” and “Ah” at the right places so he’d believe she was listening.  
When in fact she was carefully measuring just how much of that 'special' drug she could slip into his tea.

She'd been very careful about procuring this drug as it wasn’t something a decent lady like her should have in her possession. The risk to attain it was worth it though.   
The drug was said to work quite well on men too.  
The best description of its function would be that dear Alexander Hamilton was about to become very hot and bothered.


	3. Staaaaay

He’d barely been there a few minutes when it suddenly started getting hotter in the room.

Hamilton couldn’t explain it exactly but an uncomfortable feeling was stirring in his belly and he took another gulp of tea to calm himself down.  
There was no such luck.

In fact the feeling seemed to only get worse and he shifted uncomfortably as he realized just how relaxed Maria was. He was the only one feeling hot. He had to control himself.

The heat spreading around his chest made everything seem three times more sensitive. Before he knew it breathing became a difficulty. His body warmed even more causing his face to color greatly, especially when his erection began to stir.

He had to get out of there now!

“It has been a pleasurable evening Mrs Reynolds but I find I must take my leave now.” He said jumping up to his feet with a nervous smile.

Her innocent eyes looked to him in surprise and he shot her the shaky grin he could manage in that awkward moment.

“Right now?” she asked so sweetly, absently her tongue darted out to lick her lips in a slow almost seductive motion.

The unintentional tease only made things worse. He was sweating and trembling more as he bit back a groan.

This was bad.

He couldn't believe he'd allowed himself become so worked up that he was half hard in another woman's house. The height advantage he now had standing up meant that he could see inside her dress, with a perfect view of her supple breasts. He was grateful when she stood but his heart nearly stopped as she moved to block the door. He was barely blocking his erection from view with his hands.

“So soon?” she asked sadly making him laughed in disbelief.

“So soon?” he choked and more nervous chuckles passed from his lips as he took shaky strides towards the door. “I…. I have been here quite a while Mrs Reynolds.” 

He let out another stuttering laugh as he reached for his coat. 

“To stay any longer would be improper. A young lady like yourself should always prioritize your rest…” his voice faltered when he realized Maria didn’t seem to be listening to him. Instead she looked to him with something that he would have mistaken for sexual hunger had she not been a married woman.

He fought back a gulp as she made her way towards him in a steady pace, never once dropping her gaze.  
Their eyes were locked with Hamilton somewhat transfixed the more she approached till she was in his personal space.

He found himself backing up alarmed but this ended up pushing him to the wall till he was literally between Maria and a hard place.

“Maria?” He said struggling to keep his voice steady, his eyes trying to portray a confidence and relaxation that he just did not feel.

She stood so close to him now that he could smell her.

“Maria.” He said again glancing towards the door.  
That moment of distraction was his downfall.  
Moving quickly she stepped even closer and ground her knee into his mostly hardened member.

A surprised ragged moan fell from his lips, in a manner quite similar to a squawk. He tried to push away from her but there was nowhere to go. When he tried to edge away her body followed.

“M-Maria, what are you…..” he started again and whimpered when she pressed her knee into him again, harder this time.

A sheepish flush spread across her face but that did nothing to dissuade her. She ran her fingers over his chest in a way that did nothing to help his boner situation. The more he tried to fidget away the more she ground against him until he finally lost his balance and fell unto the bed.

Hamilton bounced up with an immediate urge to scramble away but she wasn’t giving him the chance. As soon as he touched the bed Maria was on top of him.

“Stay.” She pleaded, eyelashes fluttering at him and he felt his face redden even more as she squeezed his erection through his clothes.

“H-hey.” He said desperately because he could feel himself falling fast. He couldn’t do this.  
He was married.  
He had Eliza….he…..

“Hey.” She said back with a smile so seductive it stole the words from his lips.

He was still frozen when she leaned in to kiss him and groaned into her touch as she began to undo his clothes.

“No! Maria we can’t do this.” He said quickly grabbing her hands.  
“It is ungodly and I….~ aaaaaah!” he gasped, his hold on her falling as she ground into him much harder and mercilessly this time.

As the Secretary of Treasury squirmed underneath her, she spread her skirts around her legs. This made it easier to mount and lock him in place. Exactly where she wanted him.  
Right beneath her.

“Allow me to be of assistance to you, Secretary sir.” She whispered sweetly into his ear, her teeth teasing his lobe. Her knees still ground against him mercilessly and he was fast becoming undone.

“Maria.” He groaned and she answered him with a kiss.  
His resistance was fast fading and he responded desperately.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers entangling with his hair to pull him closer, kiss him deeper.

It was a battle of wills as their tongues wrestled for dominance. She could feel his urge to stop slipping away, and ground her body against his erection. 

Hamilton's answering gasp was music to her ears.  
The way his body arched when he let his guard down and allowed her to plunder his mouth in its entirety. When they finally pulled up for air they were both panting. Her heart fluttered at his heaving chest, his shaky breaths, the way he was coming apart so beautifully from her touch.

“Your wife has been gone for such a long time.” She smiled her hand trailing up his thigh. “Let me help you.”  
He stared at her and shook his head but his body betrayed him. Her hands wrapping around his enclosed straining erection. She squeezed lightly in a way that had him gasping and squirming again.  
Maria was coming to realize just how much she loved to watch Mr. Hamilton squirm.

“Let me take care of you. If just this one time.” She pleaded knowing she planned on doing this waaaay more than once, but if he’d just give her a chance to show her skill......

“One time?” He panted.  
A time limit.  
A time limit was safe. It was secured…….and excusable.

"One time." She smiled  
Just one time couldn’t really hurt could it?


	4. That's When I Began To Pray

Maria slipped her hands between his legs and spread them even wider so she could slide beautifully between then and grind harder against his prostrate when she leaned in for another kiss. 

The Secretary of treasury was fast becoming a moaning mess and she decided to take it up a little further. Now that she had his permission she wanted to be able to touch all of him.

Her hands slid underneath his clothes, the fitted fabric bringing her hand flush against his heated skin. Her fingers ghosted across his nipples before she caught one between the crack in two fingers and pressed her fingers together.

Hamilton gasped and jolted, the electrifying feeling sending tremors through his body.  
She flicked at them as best as she could but the fabric restricted too much. She had to get rid of it.

Her hands flew to his buttons and scarf doing away with everything as fast as she could. She felt his hands against hers as if trying to assist but she slapped them away.  
Finally he settled his hands on her body and she allowed him undress her. There was only so much they could do at their uncomfortable angles unfortunately and Maria growled as she had to stand to shimmy out of her dress.

She didn’t need it, or the rest of her clothes. She wanted him to see her. All of her.

She noticed him watching and slowed down her movements letting each fabric come off one at a time.  
Her breasts bouncing free from their confines, her underwear the last thing she took off.

He gulped from his spot on the bed as he took in the sight of her in full glory. She was even clean shaven for Christ’s sake. The anticipation had him licking his lips and she grinned smugly. She’d been waiting for this day for so long. For an opportunity like this.

Heavens bless Eliza for abandoning her treasure at home. He was all hers now.

His hands moved to his shirt again but she swooped down on him immediately, the hurried movement causing her breasts to slap against his head.

“No.” she whispered and pushed his hands down.  
Don’t touch yourself. Let me touch you. I want to strip you. I want to see you come undone. One step at a time.

His took in a shaky breath as she helped him take off his shirt then pushed him back to the bed and kissed his forehead. She trailed down to his eyes and kissed the bridge of his nose, ghosting down to his cheek before she began to nibble the skin on his neck. Teasing, nipping. He let out low moans as she progressed even lower to kiss his chest.

Her hand stayed busy stroking at his clothed erection which he was just yearning to let free but she wouldn’t allow that. Not yet.  
The anticipation of fully undressing him went straight to her loins as she felt him up. He felt so good. She just couldn’t wait.

“Maria.” He moaned out her name and she turned her attention back to his upper half. There was finally much more room to focus on everything she wanted to see and boy did she like what she saw.

Hamilton, never one to wait for too long, pushed himself up and met her in a kiss which he dominated.  
She let him do that for a while, his hands running through her hair and stroking at her exposed breasts, before her hands slid again to his chest and pinched both nipples harshly at the same time.

He let out a ragged moan, mixed in with pain and pleasure, trying to twist away but she locked her legs around him again then eased up her hold on the sensitive buds.

His erection twitched against her as he struggled to catch his breath. Such rough treatment surprised him. Eliza had…never touched him in such a way…….

“Aaaah~~” he arched on the bed when she attached her lips to one of the pink buds and began to suck earnestly.

“M-Maria what are you….?” He trembled having never had this happen to him before. Her answer was only to bring her teeth in the mix. Sucking and nipping at once while her hand worried the other. She ground absently against his leaking erection trying to imagine how soaked he must be now as she moved to the second nipple.

“Maria~..” he moaned brokenly trying to buck out of her hold.  
It was too much. He felt he was going to cum if she kept this up. He’d been worked up for so long that even something like this was enough to get him off. He was so close….but she pulled away right before he could achieve his peak and he whimpered bucking his hips after her.  
“Maria please….”

“Secretary.” She whispered a hand settling on his crotch again and teasing his balls. He arched into the touch but she pulled her hands away again and he sobbed from desperation.

“Maria…” he tried to sit up again but she pushed him back down.

“I know, Sir” was all she said and got to work undoing his pants, applying the occasional squeeze and stroke to discourage any thoughts of raising himself again.  
With his pants on done she didn’t take them off yet. Instead she found herself climbing him again for another kiss, sure his high must have relaxed by now.

Her hand slipped into his pants and squeezed him inside that tight heat. He squawked pitifully against her lips and bucked desperately into her hand in a way that made her giggle into their kiss. She let him keep that up till he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Maria please.” He begged flushed and wanting, his legs spreading more just begging her to reach deeper.  
So she did.  
She pushed her fingers in deeper and rubbed at the space between his legs, his breaths hitching from the friction. Her fingers cupped his balls and played them before she let her longest finger stretch to poke at his hole.

He jolted so suddenly that she drew back immediately. Settling for rubbing against his slit instead which sent him into a chorus of gasps and whimpers.

She could only play him for so long before he lost patience so very slowly she withdrew her fingers and helped him slide down the rest of his clothing.

The big reveal was even more stunning than she’d expected. Alexander was beautiful.

“Alexander.” She purred out his name, trying it out for the first time and he shivered in response.  
Oh she liked that. She liked that very much. She wanted more.

“Alexander.” She purred again nuzzling his thighs. Her hands spread his legs again and she lapped at soft white milky skin. Her fingers teased his balls and stroked the skin that was closest to his leaking member.

The poor flushed pink thing was just begging for attention, but she was taking her time and denying him what he wanted.

“Maria!” he growled impatiently his tolerance breaking and without missing a beat Maria had him in her hands, her mouth at his tip.

He gagged at the ensuing pleasure of wet lips on his most sensitive area. His legs got frisky and he tried to pull away but she carefully let her teeth touch him so he froze still.

“M-Maria what are you doing?” he whimpered now terrified that she was actually going to try to bite him clean in half. “Please let me go. S-stop.”

“Don’t move.” She smiled using this fear to her advantage. “You’re going to love this.”

“Maria that’s my…..my….” he propped himself up on his elbows and stared at her a mix of confusion, terror and pleasure on his face as she trailed her lips over him. “Why is your…. Your mouth…..”

“Alexander.” She purred taking him in her mouth and his voice broke off in a near wailing moan from the vibration that brought.

“Maria.” He moaned still scared for whatever she had planned for him but could not think over the haze of what she was doing now.

Her tongue darted out of her mouth and teased his tip in a way that had him brokenly moaning in a sob. She stretched that tongue further and tasted him from his base to his tip in a way that clouded his mind with pleasure. Then she adjusting her hold on him she consumed him entirely within her mouth.

Alexander had never moaned so loud, had never felt so on the edge. He was in her mouth! Her mouth!  
Her sacred place for food and water. Why did it feel so good?! So sinfully good.  
He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe. He was moaning endlessly, his tone rising and falling in ecstasy that he couldn’t even recognize his own voice.

She slid down over his cock and pulled back up again so only her lips touched his tip, then she slid back down on him and sucked him so hard he was nearly screaming.

He began to chant her name as pleasure took over his senses. A pillow pressed to his face to calm the sound of his voice. With the way he was screaming he needed to tone it down or else someone would definitely know something was up. Oh but what a shame it was. She liked to hear him sing.

So she pulled the pillow off his heated face just a little so she could see him. So she could hear him.  
What a sight he made. His fingers tangled in her hair as she worked him ragged. His body arching, trembling, shivering. His long hair loose and wild as he thrashed each time she constricted her throat around him. He was beautiful. So so beautiful. Even his dick was beautiful.  
It was of a good size, much bigger than her husband’s, with a perfect build and shape. The prettiest of curves right at the tip. Precum flowed freely from his tip and she lapped it up in ecstasy, loving how such a simple motion made him squirm even more till he began to beg for release.

He'd begun to pray now. Flushed lips moving so fast and desperately that she wasn't sure if he was praying to the Lord or to her.  
“Maria I…… I’m…..” he whimpered.

“Cum, sir Hamilton.”  
No…no not Hamilton. Not for this special moment.  
Wrapping her lips around him again she moaned herself, one of her free hands sliding between her legs as she said “Cum for me Alexander.”

The vibrations of those words were his undoing, bringing him to his finishing immediately.

His body jerked as a good load shot out of him, he’d held back for so long. She didn’t stop sucking even as he came and he cried out in gasping sobs and whimpers. Her mouth sucking him dry through his release.

She drank all of him. Every last drop till he had no more to give. Then she claimed whatever was left on his cock, letting some spill around it to get it slick. As slick as she could because she wasn’t quite done with him yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment guys. Some encouragement would be helpful.


	5. Tell Me How To Say No To This.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a while writing this last one, sorry for the wait guys. Thanks for reading.  
> Reviews would be appreciated.

Hamilton was struggling to come down from a high that he’d never reached before. His chest rising and falling with each breath that he successfully took. He shivered and moved to curl into the sheets, thinking the torture finally over. Unfortunately, Maria wasn’t quite done just yet.

Her warm hand grabbed his weak oversensitive erection again and he heard a sound much like a squeal fall from his lips as he tried to struggle away but she wasn’t budging. In fact, she only spread his legs wider and kept him pinned against the bed. Her hands flying to his arms to pin them down. He was still too sensitive and too weak to strike back, the perfect time for one of her hands to snake down and start pumping him again.

He cried in a mix of pleasure and agony. Calling out her name, begging for mercy. He couldn’t fathom at first what more she wanted till he felt her wet grinding against him.

Hamilton was ashamed to say his body responded to hers immediately. His dick hardening almost immediately despite his struggles.

“Just once.” Maria reminded him as she fixed herself above him and his breaths quickly turned into pants.  
A part of him was shaking his head but the other part was transfixed as she fit herself over him. Her heat consuming his senses. She took him in completely and they moaned in unison, her face flushed with a victorious expression like she’d been waiting for this her whole life.

“You’re ….so….big…” she groaned and began to bounce. Riding his dick straight into the afterlife if that was where it took her because it was hitting all the right spots. Not even her husband could go so far.  
“Alexander!” she gasped out riding furiously. “You’re so perfect Alexander, you’re beautiful!”

He'd never had a woman call him that before. His ears flushed pink from the compliments or perhaps it was the overload of pleasure.

His hips bucked into her heat, his body obviously not satisfied yet. He’d needed this break so bad.  
He cried out her name as she cried out his wanton and without care.

Her hair flying in the wind as she rode him. Slapping across her face, even as she leaned in to bite at his nape.

He screamed in pleasure as she sucked a hickey unto him, her hips never stopped moving.

“Alexander.” She groaned and he moaned back her name. Their hips moved in unity now as he got close and closer to his finishing. He was nearly there when she stopped and he cried out, his tension forcing him through a dry orgasm.

Her movements slowed till he fell from the painful high without release. Once he’d gotten his breathing under control she started again.  
This time he grabbed her hips to make sure she couldn’t stop.

She grinned at him but did nothing to shake him off as he desperately clung to her. Their pace was faster this time and quicker than before his release drew near again, but just like before she denied him.  
This time by clenching so tightly around him that he cried.

“Maria.” He sobbed and she kissed him to reduce his noises.

“Might have been a better idea to gag you Sir Hamilton.” She chuckled against the kiss and pulled back to admire his tear streaked face. He looked just on the edge of losing his mind.

“One last time.” She encouraged and then they started off again.  
This time he allowed himself just flop unto the bed and let her take control. As his release drew near he began to beg her in both English and French. She didn’t understand French but it was a beautiful sight to see him struggle and plead in as many tongues as possible.  
He couldn’t take it anymore and he just wanted to cum.  
So she let him.

Once she’d found hers he came soon after. His songs of release lifting her soul.

She’d finally done it.  
She’d finally slept with Alexander Hamilton!  
The pride and joy of America’s treasury.  
They stayed linked for a while but finally he began to move needing to reclaim his soft abused member so she shifted off and let him curl into himself.

It was the most mind blowing sex Hamilton had ever had. He’d never been so satisfied before. Maria put her arms around him and pulled him into a warm hug which he settled into gratefully.

She stroked his hair and chest and whispered to him. He turned so he could see her and she blushed as they held each other. Her head resting on his chest as he contemplated their agreement.  
It was almost a shame that this all had to be just …..once.

Before the sun rose Alexander Hamilton had left her bed.  
He’d returned home and there was always the possibility that she’d never see him again. A sorrowful thought but one she didn’t think was likely. She’d put her all into that session to make sure he’d be coming back for more. He just had to. He knew that he needed her. His wife still wasn’t back from her holiday. He would come back. She just knew it.

Meanwhile Alexander was home....praying.  
He was asking the Lord to teach him to say No.  
He was trying so hard not to think of her, but he saw her every time he closed his eyes.  
Her smile. Her moans. Her touch.  
How he missed her touch!  
Jerking off was never enough anymore.  
He needed her. He needed her kisses and commands. He teasing, strokes.  
He couldn't even concentrate into the financial plan anymore.

He thought he'd been worked up before when trying to work unsatisfied but not now that he'd been touched by Maria nothing was satisfactory. He wanted her. He needed her,.....but she was married to someone else.  
He had to resist.  
Show self restraint and for a while he did.  
Despite how little difference it made he jerked himself off, but every time he did he fantasised of her. His self control slipping from his fingers like water and slime until he couldn't take it no more.

"Just....one more time." He told himself.

He sent a letter to her and she responded immediately. It set his nerves on fire as she responded positively to his request for her to come over.  
He tried to convince himself it was about the loan he'd given her. He just wanted to make sure she could handle it. That was all.  
It was nothing nefarious at all.  
He was saying No to his dark temptations.

But then she walked through the door and stood before him in one of her finest clothes leaving him completely breathless.  
He gaped at her his hands which held papers concerning the loan shaking slightly.

She didn't even try to pretend about why she was here. Instead she moved after a few seconds of patience, striding towards him. The documents fell from his hands, his arms opened to embrace her.  
She met his lips in a kiss and immediately his hesitation evaporated. Before he knew it he was stripping off his clothes.  
He did not have to say no to this.  
Just one more time he didn't have to say no to this.

Or so he thought.

The night passed even better than the last, their arms round each other as they fell asleep.

It wasn't even close to the end of their secret meetings, they had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alexander doesn't know what he's getting himself into.


	6. Dear Sir, I Hope This Letter Finds You In Good Health.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get very rough for poor Alexander.

He wished he could say that was the last time. That he'd only invited Maria into his home and chambers once but it was far from over.  
With every taste he craved more of her. She did things to his body that even he couldn't explain and he feared that he'd be unable to live without them now. Work was progressing even better with his libido problem taken care of and before he knew it, meeting up with Maria became a pastime.  
They did it so many times he began to grow more comfortable and confident. He had nothing to fear and no one would ever find out. He'd been extra careful to cover his tracks in every way. He kept his clothes clean and spotless. Any stain from the day's activities he washed by himself till his clothes shone. All traces of Maria was wiped from the house with every visit.   
Hardly anyone came into the house besides the two of them so it was safe. Hamilton after all couldn't expect anything to go wrong, after all he'd been very guarded about the situation, as he knew how detrimental to his career this could be if any of it got out.   
Yet, somehow it did.

It had been a month since the affair started and he was working on some documents in the comfort of his home when he received a letter.  
A letter from whom?

A Mr James Reynolds.

He was already filled with apprehension on knowing who was writing him. Maria's husband. What could he possibly want? He barely ever had dealings with Mr Reynolds so he feared this might be concerning his supposed hidden affair with his wife. There was the smallest chance that it wasn't but he doubted it.  
What to do? What could James want? The worst that could happen would be getting challenged to a duel. A duel over a woman? Perhaps he could turn it down.....

His hands were shaky as he opened up the letter, forcing himself to calm. He could not jump to conclusions until he'd gotten all the facts so in a more controlled state he opened the letters and checked its content.

'Dear Sir,  
I hope this letter finds you in good health...'  
Hamilton found himself breathing a sigh of relief he hadn't even realised he'd been holding in. So far so good it seemed. Perhaps this was about a job or political matter after all.

More composed than before he adjusted himself in his chair and went on reading.  
'....and in a prosperous enough position to put wealth, in the pockets of people like me down on they luck. You see, that was my wife who you decided to......'

"Fuck." Hamilton swore feeling his blood go cold.

He knew.  
He knew, he knew, he knew!

The letter only got worse from there. James Reynolds knew about the affair. It seemed he knew all of it but he was promising to keep his silence. He even didn't mind if they went on with their adultery. However his silence came at a price and it wasn't a cheap one. Hamilton paled when he saw the money Reynolds demanded from him. Practically extorting him and threatening to tell his wife if he didn't pay up.

Eliza.

The letter fell from his hands and Hamilton slumped forward in his chair, elbows on the desk, head in his hands, unable to believe how this could be happening. He was ruined.  
His marriage, his political aspirations, how could he do this. What was he to do?

He was jittery.  
He read over the letter five more times as if to be sure it was there. Unfortunately it really was and he was more fucked than when he'd fucked Reynold's wife.

Quickly, he hid the letter where no one else could find it and left the house unable to sit still or do any work at all. He had to see her.  
Maria!

*****

“How could you?!”

Maria Reynolds stared up at Alexander Hamilton from where she sat on the floor, tears in her eyes. He’d barged in so suddenly; rage, fear and desperation in the air that surrounded him, requiring a place to channel all of that pent up tension and his senses chose her to bear the brunt of it all.  
This was her fault. It was all her fault.

“No sir.” She cried pulling her clothes tighter around her. Half dressed, apologetic, a mess, she looked pathetic. She cried.  
“Please don’t go sir.”

It wasn’t a wild guess that James had made his move and no doubt Alexander Hamilton was furious. She’d never expected things would end up like this, she looked desperately to him for forgiveness.

“So was your whole story a setup?” he demanded a pained expression on his handsome face that ripped heart to shreds.

“I don’t know about any letter.” She pleaded for him to understand. James had been too tricky for her, how was she to know he’d do this.

“Stop crying God dammit, get up!” he yelled. How could she be crying when he was the one who felt like crying!

“I didn’t know any better!” she sobbed.

“I am ruined.” His voice cracked, fingers running through his hair as he shook his head. There was no way out. No way out.  
“Please don't leave me with him, I’m helpless.” she begged crawling closer to him.  
“I am helpless. How could I do this?” he groaned, his eyes beginning to sting now. His voice hitched a little as he tried to control his emotions. She slid in while he was defenceless, again, and set a hand on his lap. Her body suddenly so close to his, her mouth by his ear.  
“Just give him what he wants and you can have me.”

Hamilton leapt back shaking his head in denial.  
“I don’t want you!” he cried shakily.  
Maria Reynolds was the last woman he wanted. He wanted Angelica, he wanted his Eliza, he did not want her!  
“I don’t want you.” He insisted shaking his head hard to drive the point home but his voice was shaking. Even though he was standing now and moving away from her she was following.

“Whatever you want.” She whispered letting her clothes slip so her breasts were exposed and suddenly he couldn’t take his eyes off them.  
“I don’t want......”  
“If you pay, you can stay.” She smiled warmly stretching out her hands to him.

He was still shaking his head but he wasn’t speaking anymore. He couldn’t.  
It was happening again.....

Lord please, show me how to say no to this, he begged his eyes glancing to the door.  
I don’t know how to say no this.  
She was coming closer now and he shook his head more but he still wasn’t moving. The situation was so helpless and her body was screaming “Hell, yes!”  
She was before him now, her boobs pressing into her chest. Perhaps the contact snapped him out of his static because he moved away at once.  
He stumbled backwards, eyeing the door but she moved towards it as well. Her steps chasing his till he felt his legs again knock against the bed.  
This couldn’t be.  
It was déjà vu.

No, show me how to say no to this. God please.  
She was upon him again, her hands roaming his skin and over his clothes. He remembered her touch too well.

How could he possibly say no to this? Her lips grazing around his neck sending shivers through his spine. She fit herself on his lap, her legs wrapping around him.  
Her lips ghosted around his until he grabbed her hair and pulled her back down for a kiss. The tension within him rose and he needed to disperse all of the adrenaline he’d been filled with. He took control this time. Laying her on the bed, his hands undressing her body.   
He kissed her with need and she responded with same, lifting her hips to rub their crotchs together. His own body responded eagerly to hers. So eager. He’d become that used to her touch that he felt himself again falling into a ditch that would be too hard to come out of.

There was something about being around Maria Reynolds that did things to him. Made him lose his reasoning that he was so well known for. Made him do things that sent through him shivers of anxiety and thrill. Their current situation was disastrous. Were they to be found out the consequences would surely drown them both under its weight yet even knowing this he couldn’t stop.

His hands cupped her breasts and kneaded them among his fingers. Squeezing harshly so her cries of pleasure were loud, rough.  
He kissed her cheeks and bit at her ears, bit into her neck as well, her body shuddering under his touch but demanding more.  
She’d already begun to strip him of clothing and he let her, his hips rutting against her shaped ass. He needed this. He needed to forget why he was here.  
“Maria.” He growled his warning showing his impatience and she seemed to smirk for just a second. However she complied.  
They both lost their clothing and soon he was pressing against her. She spread out on the bed, Hamilton on top of her.

A hand caressing her breasts, his mouth still sucking and biting at her neck as he pushed into her. Her body shuddered from the intensity and he waited for all of five seconds before he started a pace. It was not a slow one either. He took her fast and hard and she loved every bit of it. Shouting encouragements as he pushed in, thrusting rapidly like he was running a race or trying to outrun an enemy, or a memory........

No matter what was driving him crazy Maria accepted the madness. In fact she revelled in it. Her eyes rolled back in her head from pleasure the more he went at it. He was hitting all the right spots with his big dick. There was no way she could ever let this heaven slip away from her ever.

Hamilton was getting closer and closer to his release. She could tell because his thrusts became even more frantic than they were before and she couldn’t allow that. She was just getting started here.  
Maria rolled over immediately, flipping Hamilton who squawked in complaint, trying to roll them back as Maria, who now sat on top of him, had stopped moving.  
His hips thrusted desperately but she did not move.  
“Sssssssh” she urged him and sealed his lips with a kiss. She couldn’t let him speak. If he started speaking he’d start thinking again, and sir Hamilton was best when he could not think at all.

Her hips began to move slowly after she was sure he’d calmed and he groaned against her, jerking his own hips so she had to hold him down. Torture him again by finding her own pace and gasping out in pleasure. Rolling her hips she soon found a fast enough pace she could manage, making sure his dick was aimed at the right spot. Hamilton didn’t seem to care either way, silent moans leaving his lips as he struggled to find his release. His hands clenching the sheets as she wasn’t allowing him to touch her. Begging silently for some relief.  
His skin was caked with sweat like hers was. Each breath leaving him in a desperate strangled moan or pant.  
“M-.....Maria........” he begged.

“Alexander.” She moaned, her fingers sliding up to tease the skin on his chest. Playing with his nipples, pulling at the parts of his hair that she could reach.  
He groaned out and called out her name in a plea. A plea she was driven to answer but her release came first.  
Her steady pace was finally bringing her closer and she let up her control on his hips, allowing him to buck into her as fast as he wanted.  
Their release was found together though she came first and he fucked her through it too. It was epic. 

Maria decided she liked him inside of her and stayed on top of him as he slowly came down from his high. Licking and kissing at his nape, teasing the skin at the back of his neck. When he finally came to again he flushed when he realised one again he was in bed with her.  
He’d done it again.

“Alexander.” She sang out his name and he pulled away ashamed.  
“Please don’t leave me.” She said in a soft pleading voice. He had to stay. He couldn’t go now.  
“If you pay .....”  
“I know.” He said softly but refused to look at her.  
....he could stay.

Reynolds was already threatening to tell if he didn’t pay, but if he did. If he did he could stay. He could come back.

It was...a business deal, he tried to tell himself. It was quite simple.  
He’d pay Reynolds to shut up and then get....get Maria.  
There was a bitter taste in his mouth, his gut telling him this was all wrong. He shouldn’t have Maria. She was not his, Eliza was. Eliza was his.

“Alexander.” Maria purred wrapping her arms him and suddenly his mind was made up.  
Nobody needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hole he digs gets deeper.


	7. So?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get an introduction to James Reynolds in this one. It's his first time on the scene and he means business.

James Reynolds chewed absentminded at a piece of stick, his eyes on the window he sat by, watching the street. His fingers tapped lazily at the table, stroking, dragging his fingers down the table then lifting them and depressing the process. He switched from drumming to tapping, anything to distract himself from the rage mounting within him.

Alexander Hamilton.

The man who Maria was now oh so cuddled to. Secretary of Treasury they called him. He wasn’t so tough. Not in looks or in standing yet somehow Maria was infatuated with this apparent 'man'.

He was both a blessing and a curse. James knew quite well that he and Maria could use the extra money. His wife was just a closeted whore anyway. Her skills came in useful when they needed to rail in big fish like the Secretary, but she was making a lot of noise about this particular one. It irritated him.  
Hamilton this. Alexander that. What made the guy so special anyway, because he was a war vet.? Everyone was a war veteran these days, it was nothing impressive. He’d barely even paid much attention to said Alexander Hamilton though he’d heard whispers about the man.  
About his connection to Washington, his talent in writing and his annoying loud ass mouth.

His eyes followed a man coming down the path. He didn’t seem a very tall man, or a very big man either. He stopped in front of his home and the servants let him in. Seemed he had a visitor.

James didn’t move from his position though. Not till the servant came up with an announcement.  
“Sir, you have a Secretary Hamilton here to see you.” the servant bowed and James ceased his chewing. Taking the stick from his mouth and throwing it out the window.  
Think of the devil.

What was so perfect about Alexander Hamilton anyway?  
“Show him to my study. I’ll meet him there.” Was his command and the servant bowed then left to carry out his instructions.

He was going to find the answers to his questions today.

**

Hamilton was a little nervous upon arriving at the Reynolds home. Actually he was an unstable bundle of the nerves. The wrongness of this whole situation threatening to drown him.

This was sickening but he wasn’t committing fraud, he reminded himself. He was paying with his own money on his own terms. He’d give the money to Reynolds and then never touch Maria again.

He was lying to himself but he would ignore that for a while. He’d been through enough stress to deserve a little lying to.

How he hated waiting.  
“Where is Reynolds?” he demanded from the servant and he bowed at him.

“The master has asked me to show you to the study.” The man bowed.  
“Then be quick about it.” Hamilton frowned wanted to be out of there as soon as possible.  
He was disappointed to find Reynolds wasn’t even in his study. He was being made to wait when Reynolds was the one making stupid demands and worse he had to stay because he was the one who slept with another man’s wife.

Meanwhile Reynolds had been watching Hamilton from a safe corner of the balcony as the servant led him into the study. So this....was Alexander Hamilton. What a tiny man. Tiny in the sense of slim rather than short.  
A part of him wanted to get a closer look at him but he only got one shot and he had to keep in mind that Hamilton was known far and wide for being loud.

“You’re relieved for the day.” He told the servant who bowed and made to clear the area.  
James took a drink as he waited for the house to clear, enjoying the thought of Hamilton pacing uncomfortably in his study as he waited for him. He’d heard of how much the Secretary hated to wait.  
When a decent amount of time had passed and he was sure most of the servants were gone, he picked up his walking stick and headed to his study.

Hamilton was pissed and had already prepared the earful he was going to drop on Reynolds for making him wait this long. No one dared keep him waiting this long.  
“Reynolds!” he growled as soon as a man opened the door. He just assumed it was him.  
“You sure know how to take your time. You might have nothing to occupy yours but a man of my rank has none to spare for idleness!”

I’ve barely made it through the door and he’s already strung more words into a paragraph than I have since I got up this morning, Reynolds' thought eyeing the Secretary of Treasury warily. He's also boasted and insulted me in the exact same paragraph.  
This Alexander Hamilton was proving to be more interesting by the second. If Maria could have her fun with him he didn’t see why he couldn’t too.

“Have you got anything to say for your......”  
Whatever Hamilton was going to say was lost when his tirade got interrupted by James bringing down a cane on the back of his head so hard he saw stars.  
He hadn’t expected it and he cried out in pain, slumping from the agony. Dizzy and zoned out.  
He had a pretty stubborn head if he wasn’t passing out immediately but James would take what he got.

“What....what did you do to me?” Hamilton whimpered as James hauled him to his feet, rather surprised that somehow Hamilton could still talk. Did he ever shut up?  
He half carried, half dragged the dizzy secretary from the floor to the table and laid him on his belly.

Hamilton still felt dizzy and struggled to move but Reynolds wasn’t having that. He walked away from Hamilton for a sec and fetched a bag the Secretary of treasury hadn’t even noticed him carry in. From it he procured rope and headed back to the barely conscious Alexander.

There were spots in Hamilton’s visions when Reynolds grabbed his arms forcefully and pinned them together. He wasn’t sure what was happening but something in his mind told him it was bad and he struggled against it.  
On a normal day, despite his size, Hamilton was a strong man, but today he was dizzy and James was stronger. He looped the rope tightly around Hamilton’s arms then tied them to the legs of the desk. Hamilton was immobile apart from his legs and when James seized those as well he knew something was very wrong.

“Stop! What are you doing?” he groaned and tried kicking against him.  
James expertly dodged his feeble attacks, grabbing one leg and tying it to one leg of the table, then grabbing the other and tying that to another leg of the table.  
The end result had Alexander lying face down on James Reynolds' desk. His length level with the length of the table. His legs spread wide, each attached to one end of the table and his hands tied down at the other end of the table in a knot that bound them together. He was completely immobile and all the struggling in the world wasn’t going to undo those knots.

“What are you doing Reynolds?!” he panicked.  
“Did you bring the money?”  
“Yes!” Is that what this was about? The money? “I have the money. It’s in an envelope in my pouch.”  
Reynolds stepped away for a bit to find said pouch which he'd dropped after getting smacked like a rug.  
He found the envelope pretty easily and once he had it he began to count the money and Alexander began to struggle again.

“How can you be so barbaric because of money? You will release me this instant James Reynolds.” Hamilton hissed.  
“The money was just one part of the pay.” James hummed once he was sure the money was complete. He set it in a drawer in his desk and turned back to Hamilton who looked dumbfounded.  
“What the fuck does that mean?” he growled.  
“I told you you’d have to pay the price.....”  
“I did!” Hamilton interrupted and Reynolds considered gagging him. Just for a sec.  
He raised an eyebrow at the glaring secretary of state.  
Hamilton was a fine man up close. Delicate, almost fragile features, face shaped quite like a woman’s.  
“You named the price and I paid it. There’s no reason for this vulgarity.” Hamilton insisted.  
“Except.” James smirked. “You did not ask if that was all of the price. You assumed secretary Hamilton, that money was all that you had to pay the Piper.”

“What else could you possibly want besides money?!” Hamilton demanded hating how he was at Reynolds mercy. Something told him he wouldn’t like where this conversation was going at all and he found he was right as Reynolds ran his fingers through his hair. Catching Hamilton’s soft locks then tugging hard in a way that made him cry out in pain.

“You have a nice voice Secretary Hamilton. I hear people can’t help but listen to it.” He smirked. “My wife talks a lot about your ability with your mouth too.”  
A finger trailed it’s way to Hamilton’s soft lips. James couldn’t help but marvel at the way his finger seemed to melt against them. Of course he had to snatch it back as Hamilton lurched in an attempt to bite.

“Where are you going with this?” he demanded voice strained as James still had his hand in his hair.  
James fell back then and let his fingers pull away from Hamilton's hair. Hamilton's brain was working fast trying to determine what James wanted. Did he want to hire him? To make him lie about something or endorse someone? What could it possibly be?

He thought he was running through every possibility mentally until Reynolds shocked him by actually dropping his pants.  
“Suck me off, Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things just got real for our dear Alexander.
> 
> There are a few things I wasn't sure of like where men kept their money when they travelled back then or if houses had balconies on the inside. I tried to do some research but I didn't get a lot of answers so I just went with it. This is fanfiction. The world is as I imagine it to be.  
> Hope you guys don't mind.


	8. Nobody.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The violence gets very graphic from this chapter so WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!
> 
> Warning of Rape, Warning of Violence, Warning of a little Brutality.  
> All in all, Lexie's going to get really hurt.

For what felt the first time in forever, Alexander Hamilton was stunned.

He was tied down to a study desk in the most filthy position ever, staring up at the lunatic who was currently not only extorting him but had made such a bizarre demand that not even Hamilton’s intelligent brain could compute.

“I’m sorry, what?” he frowned and Reynolds who only chuckled more.  
“You....you’re joking.” Hamilton laughed. That was the only explanation. “You have to be.”  
James just laughed as he adjusted his dick and actually held it out for Hamilton like he expected him to take that....in his mouth.

The Secretary of Treasury sure was something. He wasn’t so bad to look at so he figured getting up wouldn’t be so hard.  
“Do I look like I’m joking?” He grinned at Hamilton who stared at him like he’d grown two heads.

“Do you look like you’re joking?” Hamilton repeated and snorted mockingly. “Right now James Reynolds, you look like a whole circus of clowns.”

Always the insults with this guy wasn’t it, James thought his emotions colouring with rage again.  
“You must thinks you’re so smart.” He spat out at Hamilton who smirked knowing that even though he had tied him up he couldn’t exactly force his dick into his mouth. Not without him biting the disgusting thing clean off.  
“Definitely smarter than an illiterate buffoon.” 

The resulting slap from that sentence came down so hard Alex’s face bent to the side. His eyes were blown wide, sure that he could still feel the finger marks exactly where James hand had landed on his face. Sure that it would bruise so terribly.

“What’s wrong smart guy?” James barked like a mad man and slapped him again before he even had time to recover from the first shock. This time hitting him on the cheek. “Not so smart now are you? Are you?”  
He brought down another blow, hitting him in a rhythm now from cheek to cheek. Slaps turning into punches as Hamilton belatedly remembered that Maria's husband was prone to violent tendencies. He wasn’t negotiating with a man here. He was trying to communicate with a monster.

James paused for a breath not actually wanting to do too much damage to Hamilton’s pretty face. He wanted to be able to look at the damn thing. There were tears in the Secretary’s eyes and he found that he delighted in them. His cock actually stirring from it.  
“S-stop.” Hamilton managed to say, his voice a little shakier than before. His cheeks were flushed and heavily bruised from the brutal beating he’d just delivered. Some of James' fingernails having caught in his skin and scratched up his cheeks.  
“You going to start paying attention now, bitch?” James grinned and grabbed him by the hair, yanking his head up.  
This time he did not get a lot of resistance from the secretary.  
“I can beat your dumb face in. Knock you out real bad. Then you’ll wake up and I’ll do that whole damn thing all over again. So you can keep on being stubborn or you can suck my dick. Which is it going to be sunshine?” he sneered in his face.  
Some of his bad breath got in Hamilton's face and he coughed out in disgust but whimpered as James’ hands tightened in his hair.  
“Well?!” the violent man demanded.

“I’ll do it.” Alexander bit his lip and winced when it bled. He hated that there were tears in his eyes. He hated that he could not get away from this. If he could just...call for help.  
“I’ll do it.”

“What will you do? Say it?” James leaned in enjoying the secretary's fragility. If he pushed the right buttons he was pretty sure he could break this so called untouchable Alexander Hamilton.

“I... I will...s-s...” It was disgusting. He couldn’t.  
A choked sound escaped his lips when he felt James tapping at the side of his face with his hand though as if in warning. “What will you do Secretary Hamilton?” he asked mockingly and Hamilton growled.

“I will.... suck your cock.” He said with a thick swallow.  
It was disgusting but it had to be done. If all the bastard wanted was to humiliate him in just this way then he could do it. Somehow. He needed to survive this and live another day.

Just suck his cock and he’ll let you go, he told himself. Suck his cock and he’ll let you go. Suck his cock and he’ll let you go.

He nearly threw up when he felt Reynold’s member press against his lips. This couldn’t be happening.  
“Well Secretary sir?” James grinned and Hamilton struggled just to get his breathing under control.  
His lips quivered but he opened them slowly and James just forced his way into his mouth, nearly choking him at the first go.  
“No teeth now Hamilton. You don’t want me to fucking slap your head right off.” Reynolds joked and pushed his dick even deeper into Hamilton’s mouth.

The novice at blowjobs secretary was doing the best he could with the member in his mouth. Lapping at it. Holding it between his cheeks. Trying....trying his best to satisfy Reynolds when he didn’t even know the first thing about sucking dick. It was so obvious he was inexperienced and somehow just being inadequate at something, even when it was something this vulgar, made Hamilton’s cheeks flush with shame.  
“Look at you, you’re pathetic.” Reynolds laughed and Hamilton tried even harder. Trying to do as Maria did with him. He pulled his head back a little and licked at Reynolds’ tip in a way that had the man hissing in delight.  
Hamilton revelled in the knowledge that he’d done something right before Reynolds decided he wasn’t going to wait around for Hamilton to learn to suck dick. 

Fisting his hands in the smaller man’s hair, he shoved his dick straight into the choking man’s mouth and groaned out with relief. He started his own pace, fucking Alexander’s choking mouth steady. Pushing against his throat causing him to gag multiple times but not caring or stopping once. The unshed tears stung at Hamilton’s eyes again but this time they were tears of discomfort and shame. It took all his concentration not to just bite or clamp down and Reynolds was fucking his mouth mercilessly as if chasing his release. A horrible thought came to Alex at the thought of him actually cumming in his mouth.  
Reynold’s moans were getting even louder now. He wasn’t even trying to hold back with his groans of pleasure, his hips bucking faster, dick twitching like mad inside his mouth and Hamilton feared the worst.  
He tried to jerk away but Reynolds' hold on his hair tightened so hard that he feared he would rip off his scalp along with his hair. Hamilton cried out begging for Reynolds to stop. To please stop. He couldn’t do this to him! But Reynolds didn’t even spare him a glance too high in his own pleasure.  
As he grew closer his hands only tightened on Hamilton’s hair, drawing his face closer to the man’s crotch. Hamilton felt tears of humiliation well against his eyes as he realised what was going to happen. James did come down his throat. A good spurt fall into his mouth before the man mercifully pulled back, deciding that he wanted the rest to fall onto Hamilton’s face.  
He laughed mockingly, enjoying Hamilton’s grimace as his cum fell over his lips and bruised face. Some actually getting into his hair.

“Not so smart now are you, Secretary Hamilton?” Reynolds jeered at him. “Spread over the 'illiterate's' desk like the whore you really are.”  
“I’m not....a whore.” Hamilton hissed unable to help himself. That insult stung. He’d heard it so many times growing up. Mocking him, how he was raised, his mother.  
“Yeah? Looks like the face of a whore to me” Reynolds laughed out thoroughly enjoying himself.  
Hamilton bore the insults knowing he hardly had anything to lose anymore so he could take the jests. Reynolds was done.

“Release me Reynolds.” He said in a controlled voice resisting the urge to lash out at his abuser.  
Reynolds circled him, finding time to light a cigar with his pants still off, dick swinging freely.  
Just looking at it made him sick. His face coloured and the angle he lay on wasn’t helping. Hamilton hot lightheaded and threw up a little on the floor.  
Reynolds turned in surprise at the wet sound and growled out in rage.

“You fucking whore. Those are my clothes.” He growled grabbing Hamilton’s hair and pulling his head backwards harshly. The Secretary of Treasury groaned but honestly he didn’t care if he’d thrown up on Reynolds’ discarded pants. He deserved it.  
“Oops.” Hamilton grinned a smug look on his face and James' blood grew hot again.  
He’d never before met a more provoking bitch in his entire life.  
“So that’s how you want to play it huh? You mangy dog.” He growled and slammed Hamilton’s head back on the table.  
He hissed and cried out, struggling to dislodge Reynold’s hold on his head.  
“Reynolds let me go!” he said desperately, actually very worried for his safety. “Let me go this instant....”  
Hamilton’s words were cut off by the choking noise he made when Reynolds' spare hand slipped under him while he was struggling and grabbed him through his breeches.  
He struggled more against him hating the feel of the man’s hand on such a sensitive part of his body.  
“Let me go dammit!”

“So this is Alexander Hamilton.” Reynolds sneered disgusted as he pawed roughly at him.  
Hamilton winced at his grabbing and pulling. “You’re hurting me.”  
“Oh am I?” Reynolds snorted and only tightened his hold around him making his victim squirm even more underneath him.  
“Reynolds let go!” Hamilton hadn’t really been scared since he entered the Reynolds’ home. Not even when Reynold’s demands had become more ludicrous and almost insane. He believed he could still have control over the situation. That if he was able to communicate with the other’s reasoning faculties they’d be able to reach a considerable agreement and Reynolds would see sense.  
His confidence in Reynolds’ ability to act with reasoning though was fading with each second.  
“Reynolds please.” He begged letting go of his pride in favour of getting out of this place still put together. Something was screaming in his mind to do anything to get away. “Reynolds.”  
“Begging like a bitch in heat now are we?” James grinned his hand still bothering Hamilton’s limp cock. A part of him annoyed by how little response the organ was having to his presence. So he wasn’t good enough for uptight Hamilton who would only spread his legs for whores huh?  
Uptight, up-class with his tiny ass frame and his stupid big ass dick. He scowled as he fondled it trying to see if it really was as big as Maria had claimed. Thinking what was a tiny girl boy like Hamilton even doing with equipment like that? The good lord had over blessed him and now the cunt had gotten cocky, was that it? He could beat discipline into Hamilton. He could show him just how to scream for him.

He dug his fingers underneath the hem of Hamilton’s breeches and felt the smaller man tense underneath him.  
“Reynolds what are you doing?” Hamilton asked his voice barely more than a whisper now as that bad feeling was coming back even more now.  
When Reynold’s didn’t answer, and instead responded by pulling his breeches down, Hamilton began to struggle violently against his binds again.  
“Reynolds let go! Let me go!” He cried. “I did what you want! I did what you want let me go.”

Lord the man had a pair of lungs on him, James thought irritated by Hamilton’s squirming. He was making it difficult to appreciate the fine piece of ass he’d just uncovered. Hamilton had a nice shape right on his backside. Curved in a discreet way so it didn’t stand out when he wore clothes, but it share made for a pretty view without the clothes.

“Reynolds!”  
Oh yeah, that reminded James. He lazily strolled from where he’d been standing by Hamilton’s behind to Hamilton’s front where his mouth was making all sorts of loud complaining noises. Another firm slap shut up the secretary pretty fast and James was glad to see he was learning.

“Shut up.” He said for emphasis in case he was struggling with the message.  
“Reynolds... James please.” Hamilton begged not sure what he wanted to do but he was sure he wasn’t going to like it. However Reynolds just dismissed him by raising a finger to his lips.  
“Sssssssh” he said. “Hush.”  
The fun was just getting started and Hamilton needed to stop interrupting him.  
“Shut up and suck this, I’m going to show you something pretty cool.” James grinned and Hamilton hesitated for just a second.

He considered fighting back although knowing in this position all he’d get for his troubles would be a beat down. Reynolds could beat him to death but he’d at least have some of his dignity left. However, he needed to get his plan through to Congress. He couldn’t stop till he’d gotten the plan to Congress. It would help their nation so much if he just got them to accept it, he couldn’t afford to die here.  
So regretfully he had to part his lips and accept James fingers.

In his opinion his disgusting dick had tasted much better. He felt disgusted knowing he was sucking on every damn thing Reynolds had touched. He wasn’t particularly doing it right. Just lathering his finger up with spit until Reynolds felt it was enough.  
It really made him wonder if having his body parts sucked on was some kind of weird kink for the man.  
Reynolds looked triumphantly at his hand and made his way behind him again, a place where Hamilton could not see him. Being pressed against the table was uncomfortable enough. Knowing that James was doing things he could not see behind him made him even more uncomfortable.  
He thought he’d steeled himself with the readiness to face anything...until he felt Reynolds’ finger pushing against his butthole.

Alexander's first reaction was panic.

His legs jerked around uncontrollably and his hands struggled to claw himself off that table immediately. Alexander Hamilton was not stupid. He lacked experience in a variety of elements yes, but he was not stupid. He could tell now, fully understanding Reynolds’ intentions with his body and he just couldn’t go through with it.

“Stop! Stop please!” he begged panicking as he struggled hard, twisting his body desperately not caring if he broke his bones or the table. He just needed to put distance between Reynolds’ and his ass immediately.

“What the fuck is wrong with you bitch?!” Reynolds growled.  
“What’s wrong with me?!” Alexander gaped. The nerve of him. “What is wrong with you?! You’re the problem! You’re trying to....to sodomise me!”  
It was vile. It was disgusting! To be touched by a man in such a way.  
“Let me go, Reynolds! Let me go now!” he screamed.  
"Behave." Reynolds growled unrelenting as he only struggled to see if he could push deeper. It hurt. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt! “Stop! Please stop! Someone help me! Anyone! Anyone......!”

Somehow this slap was even harder than the other one. Reynolds took book hands on both cheeks at the same time and sent Alexander reeling. Had it been any harder he’d have passed out from it and he only prayed for that mercy as blood ran down his nose and tears fell from his eyes.  
“Please.” He begged. “You can’t do this.”

“What’s wrong Alexander?” James grinned and Hamilton shuddered when he used his name. “Scared of a little sodomy?”  
“Please.” Alex cried tears falling from his eyes. “Please.”  
Reynolds grabbed his handkerchief, which mercifully somehow clean, and gagged him.  
“If you cannot shut up I’ll help you out Alexander.” Reynolds’ grinned actually enjoying how disgusted the smaller man got when he used his name.  
“Better sit tight Alex. Cause this is gonna be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello? 👀  
> Is anybody there?  
> Is anybody....still with me?


	9. ......Needs to Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I'm finally back.  
> Sorry for taking so long. ✨
> 
> This is definitely a different route from the plot of the song but I was curious about trying something new.
> 
> I like to think of James and Maria Reynolds as more powerful than people give them credit for.  
> They really set Hamilton up for that fall. So I've written them tons of darker. ✨
> 
> I do kinda feel bad for Hammy though.  
> Poor Hammy.

James Reynolds made his way around him so that he once again faced Hamilton's adorable pink tush.  
With a grin he jammed his finger back into Hamilton’s hole not caring that some of the spit the poor man tried to lather his fingers with had already dried up.

Reynolds ignored Hamilton's whines and heavy groans of discomfort.  
He was testing interesting new waters so he was careful as he inspected the level of tight he was dealing with, a firm hand on Hamilton’swl wiggling thighs.

Hamilton was ignored despite his squirming against the fingers in protest. Jerking and whimpering around the gag trying to plead and reason with the man who bound him.  
But James Reynolds could not care less.

"Fine uncharted waters we've got here." he chucked licking his lips from the excitement.  
Damn.  
Alexander Hamilton had one fine piece of ass.  
Pulling his fingers out. He stuck his thumbs in next so he could spread out Hamilton's pink hole and gaze inside, embarrassing the hell out of the poor man laying on the desk.

"Lookee here." James laughed and even laughed harder when Hamilton began to struggle to get away.  
"Dark untouched tunnels of pink. You don't even play with yourself do you baby? You never got curious or something? Do you even masturbate?!"

Please.  
Please. Don't do this.  
I'll give you anything.  
I can give you more money.  
Hamilton raised his voice and gestured wildly at James needing his attention.  
If he could just get him to remove the gag.  
If he'd just listen.

James wasn’t listening though.

He tried shoving in more fingers, sending the poor Secretary of Treasury into a fit.  
Hamilton tried hard to escape James fingers. Screaming into the gag and jerking away from the intruding digits.

"Stay still you damn bitch." James growled at him.  
He raised his head to bark at the treasury secretary some more but paused in delight when he noticed the more Hamilton bounced against the table the more his butt cheeks jiggled.

“Woohoo!” James cheered a full on grin on his face.  
They were so distracting he found all his attention pulled towards them and now he could not stop staring at the bouncing clapping cheeks.  
"Damn." James grinned appreciating the show while Hamilton frantically tried to get away.

He was kicking a lot with his legs which only made his cheeks bounce more.

"Hot dog man. You were just born for this weren't you?" James laughed and brought down his hand on Hamilton's backside with a mighty smack.

Hamilton howled from the pain.

He'd just gotten smacked on the bare bum by a lunatic  
He'd been hit so hard that his cheeks glowed pink.

"You like that don't you? You're just itching for me aren't ya?!" Reynolds proclaimed licking his lips hungrily.

Please stop!  
Hamilton whimpered when Reynolds grabbed his hips and spread out his legs.

No! No! No! He flailed as Reynolds situated himself between them.  
His strong hands grabbing his ass and squeezing tight. Pinching harshly at the globes till Alex squealed.  
"You make the best noises don't you Treasury Secretary." Reynolds laughed.  
"You're all about the gold aren't you? Making good money and making good sex."  
He smacked Hamilton's ass again and Hamilton let out a mournful plea.  
He needed this torture to end.

Reynolds however was attracted to the new hue of Hamilton's ass.  
He dyed quickly too.  
It made him so damn motivated to smack him again and again.

Hamilton's reactions were similar to a man getting fucked too. His back arching as he tried to leap away with each hit.  
Reynolds smacked him so hard that Hamilton’s eyes burned with tears. His struggle soon died down and he freely cried willing to behave if that would make Reynolds stop.

As he lay helpless and defeated Reynolds finally turned his attention away from his ass and began to fully disrobe him. From time to time he’d pause to stroke Hamilton’s trembling thighs.

Please......please Reynolds, he sobbed around the gag.  
The disgrace and embarrassment he'd already suffered was punishment enough.  
He wished for freedom.

However, Reynolds only response was to spread his ass again with his thumbs.

Hamilton's hole twitched with the knowledge that he was being stared at again.  
Stared at in a very personal place.  
A place he didn't even show to anyone.  
It was humiliating.  
His face flushed pink and he bucked weakly in James' hold wishing he’d stop doing that already.  
But then James did more than just stare at it.  
He stuck his tongue into Hamilton's hole.........and licked it.

Hamilton let out a squeal of horror as a shudder wracked through his body.  
His mind was unable to compute what had happened. Or perhaps his mind couldn’t accept what the wet feeling on his behind meant....

Then Reynolds did it again.

Hamilton squealed at the sensation washing over him and began to buck again as James Reynolds ate his ass!

"I wondered if you taste as good as you looked." Reynolds groaned and bit at Alex's flushed pink ass like it was cake, enjoying Hamilton’s scream of pain and his legs wiggling to escape.  
He pulled his tongue from his ass and licked over his twitching hole till it was leaking with spit.  
Hamilton felt so violated.  
Even more so with Reynolds stroking and pinching his bare pink thighs.  
"You're a whole damn meal Mr Treasury." Reynolds groaned pinching and prodding at him.  
His fingers dug their way into his hole again eliciting gasps from the choking Hamilton.  
"Do you think you can feed all of me though with your tiny body? Can you even manage it?" He whispered then his hand went below Hamilton again and found his dick.

Hamilton cried out from horror and surprise to find that his dick was half hard.  
"You're enjoying this?" Reynolds said and Hamilton could hear the malicious grin on his tongue.

"N-no." Hamilton whimpered not wanting believe it  
It couldn't be.  
Yet he cried out again when Reynolds squeezed hard at his member.

"Ah. Reynolds." He begged and groaned as he was squeezed again even harder, his dick leaking precum.

"Look at your enormous fat as dick. Reduced to a clit when someone plays with your pussy huh?!" Reynolds laughed but Hamilton shook his head in teary protest.

"N-no. No!" Hamilton whimpered but cried out again when Reynolds squeezed even harder.  
It hurt! It hurt!  
He cried out in pain jerking against Reynold's merciless hold.

"What's that kiddo? Does my little game hurt your big ass clit so much? Maybe you need a little stimulation huh?!" He demanded and began pumping Hamilton harshly.  
The Secretary of treasury cried out.  
Spamming and jerking trying to pry out of his hold.  
James was so tempted to hear what he was saying  
He wanted to hear what dirty words were coming from Hamilton's mouth so he pulled the gag excited.

"Please please Stop." Hamilton cried wincing at the feel of a man's hand on him.  
A strong hand holding him and hurting him.  
His body trembling at the mercy of his ministrations and how he mercilessly pumped his dick.  
"Don't touch me there. Please don't....not.....aaaahh please." Hamilton moaned his body trembling from the pleasure flowing through him.  
"Even though you say that you're moaning like a fucking bitch!" James laughed and squeezed his dick again so Hamilton cried out in pain  
"Why are you doing this to me?!"  
"Because it's fucking fun man!" James grinned. "You're like a fucking cow. You fuck my wife I fuck you up right back!"

"Please. N-no. I won't.... I won't do it again I..... Aaaaaah! Aaaah stop stop. What are you doing stop!" Hamilton wailed.  
Reynolds thumb had settled on the head of his dick and started rubbing so hard like he was trying to start a fire on his tip. The pre-cum only added to the friction making the pleasure filled tortured worse for poor Hamilton.  
"Ah please!" Hamilton begged his body trembling from the pleasure overload.  
The friction  
The friction!  
It hurt and felt so good at the same time.  
His dick was actually twitching despite how Reynolds was mistreating him.  
He was....he was actually getting hard!  
"Reynolds stop please!"  
"Stop denying yourself fucking Hamilton. You'd enjoy this no matter what I do to you. And I'm going to prove it to you." He smirked and finally let go of his dick.  
It landed with a painful smack against the table forcing Hamilton to cry out shivering in pain.  
He tried to curl himself up in a ball but Reynolds forcefully pulled his chin up and stuffed the gag back into his mouth.

"Buckle up Alexander."

What was he doing?

Hamilton ignored him being called his name and tried to turn to see what Reynolds was doing behind him.  
He left him hanging on the table and returned after rustling around in his clothes.

Reynolds returned with something cold and slippery that he began pressing into Hamilton's hole.  
Hamilton gasped out jerking away but Reynolds pulled him back to him.  
"Stay."

The lube flowed into his hole like it knew it was meant to be there.  
Hamilton groaned and cried out trying to wiggle away from fear but Reynolds just shoved a finger in so he could spread it better around Hamilton's insides.

Hamilton whined out noises of protests and whimpered as all he got for his trouble was Reynolds shoving his finger in deeper.

"Anyone who fucks with the dick should be prepared to get fucked by the dick. Yeah?" Reynolds smirked and Hamilton trembled underneath his predator like gaze.

He gasped as his ass was spread out and felt Reynold's member at his entrance.

He cried out against his gag sobbing from fear.  
"What's that?" Reynolds humoured pulling down the gag of the panting crying man.

"Please! I can give you money! I can give you anything! I can pave positions and ways for you among many men!" Hamilton wailed.

"I don't want those men!" Reynolds laughed and smacked Hamilton's ass so he screamed.  
"Those guys didn't fuck my wife. You did! I want your fat ass!"  
And with that he tugged the gag back into Hamilton's mouth and thrust hard into his hole.

Hamilton howled on instinct.  
The feeling of something foreign pushing into him making him scream and struggle to pull away.  
James' did not have equipment as large as Hamilton's which was something he loathed heavily but it made no difference to Hamilton who was loosing his first time to the barbarian.  
He thrashed around and screamed tears falling from his eyes.  
The more he struggled the tighter Reynolds grip on his hips got.  
He pulled him back against his dick enjoying Hamilton's thrashing and screaming.

Hands and legs twisting forcefully against the binds that held him while Reynolds pressed his juicy buns loving the feel of them.

"Fuck you're so tight." He groaned and shoved himself deeper earning another scream from Hamilton.  
"Daaaaamn."  
Hamilton felt so good.  
"Good boy Hamilton. Ah yes. Squeeze." He groaned then scowled and smacked him hard.  
"You're hurting me. Not too hard. Come on kid. A few adjustments and we’re almost there."

Hamilton didn’t know what he was talking about.  
He just wanted freedom.  
He wanted this to be over and done with.  
He wanted.....  
“Ah!” he cried out his head falling back, eyes wide with shock while a slow grin covered Reynolds features.  
“Found it.”  
Reynolds braced his hands on Alexander's thighs. His hold tightened on Hamilton's juicy flesh and he carefully lifted his trembling thighs, pulling out of his hole till only his tip remained.  
Then he rammed his way back into him in a full thrust.

Hamilton’s body jerked.  
His back arching upright in shock and fear as a feeling similar to pleasure overtook him.  
But it couldn’t be!  
He was getting fucked by a man  
There was no way his body was actually enjoying it.  
He let out a strangled moan when Reynolds rammed into his prostrate again.  
Again and again and ahain.  
Fucking him mercilessly so he screamed against his gag.

Hamilton refused to believe that he was the kind of pervert to get turned on by things like this.  
It couldn’t possibly....it couldn’t possibly be real!

He moaned out and that hurt even more.  
It hurt that his body was deriving pleasure from Reynolds' mercilessly fucking.

Hamilton struggled against his binds again.  
For the sake of his pride he refused to be beat down like this into Reynolds' fuck toy.

This was all torture!  
Reynolds was doing this to hurt him.  
He had no party in this.  
As long as he could still find Reynolds touch vile then he couldn't be labelled a disgusting pervert.  
He could not find pleasure in pain.  
Not this way!  
He wasn’t insane like Reynolds.  
He was a first class gentlemen.  
It couldn’t possibly be his voice crying out in pleasure and need nor his hips jerking back to meet Reynolds every thrust.  
It couldn’t be his body that had sparks of ecstasy floating through him every time Reynolds hit that one perfect spot.  
It just couldn’t be!

His body must be possessed.  
Reynolds must have drugged him.  
That had to be the only way!

"Please." Alexander cried but Reynolds just fisted his hair and drew his head back with it so he was crying even more.

"Damn." Reynolds said taking in Hamilton's sweat caked body.  
His trembling small frame, the way his eyes dilated every time he hit his prostrate.  
His breath coming out in harsh pants, his tear streaked face.  
The image went straight to Reynolds' cock and made him harden even more.  
He'd really underestimated how much he'd enjoy this.

His ministrations were such perfection that Hamilton was close to release.  
"You're gonna cum aren't you?" Reynolds smirked and Hamilton shook his head pain etched all over his face.  
He refused to let it happen.  
Hamilton cried and shook his head harder in denial.  
He wouldn't cum over something pathetic like this.  
He wouldn't......

"Ah! Ah! Ah~!" Hamilton wailed when Reynolds wrapped his fingers around his dick and began pumping him hard.

Hamilton tried to jerk his hips away from his hand but that only added to the friction of Reynolds' slippery fingers.

"We....Weynol..... I'm begging you..... P'ease! P'ease!" Hamilton pleaded.  
This battle was fast being lost but Reynolds' wasn't given up.  
"Come on Alexander." Reynolds whispered into his ear, biting it gently so Hamilton cried more.  
"Cum into my hand you fucking slut." He grinned and pumped him even harder.

Hamilton tried to hold back.  
He really did his best to stop it from happening.  
But all it took was one flick over his tip and another hard ram against his prostrate.

Hamilton came with a loud long screaming moan.  
His body spasmsed as he came, shaking so much that his ass began to clap again.  
His hole tightened around Reynolds' dick and with a groan the other man came right after, screaming curses joyfully in the air.

Even through his own release Reynolds milked Hamilton's dick as he came till he was spent and wasted.

Reynolds didn't let him go till he was milked dry and Hamilton was crying and trembling weakly in defeat.

He came.

He actually came from a man fucking his ass.

It was the most humiliating thing he'd ever faced.

He flinched when Reynolds' stroked his hair, trembling in fear as the other man rubbed and slapped at his bum.  
"Not bad for your first time eh Alexander?" Reynolds chuckled and let the gag fall from his mouth.

Hamilton curled into himself on the table, scared of even trying to rise from fear of getting attacked again.

"You're a good boy. A really good boy." Reynolds smirked and stroked his hair.

"Please...please let me go." Hamilton whimpered.  
He winced at the feeling of cum leaking out of his asshole and shivered more wanting more than anything to cover himself.

Reynolds grabbed some napkins and cleaned himself up, easily getting dressed as if he hadn't just....hadn't just.....

"Sure." He grinned and stalked over to the table with a smile, shaking around the envelope of money he had.  
"I've got the money and I got my revenge. But you know. I think we both enjoyed that a little too much. Don't you agree Al.Ex.An.Der?"  
The man stopped before Hamilton again and bent to his level so Hamilton's breath caught in his throat from fear.  
"Reynolds' please." He begged not even sure what he meant but he knew it didn't spell anything good for him.

"Like I said this is a deal." Reynolds went on flapping the envelope around.  
"You can keep fucking my wife....."

"I won't.... I won't...." Hamilton pleaded and Reynolds snorted.

"In exchange...." He went on ignoring the treasury Secretary completely. ".....you keep paying me and I keep fucking you."

"No. Please." Hamilton sobbed.  
He shook his head at James and whimpered.  
"Please it won't happen again I swear."

"It sure as hell better happen again." Reynolds' threatened with a smirk holding up a knife. "Or I'm never going to untie you from that table."  
His threat made Hamilton go pale, his skin colour going ashen the more Reynolds' went on.  
"I'll keep you there as my little pet till someone comes looking for you. I'll fuck you in the day and the night. After breakfast, maybe even during lunch....."

"Please no. I.... I'll do anything. Reynolds. Reynolds please let me." Hamilton trembled.  
It occured to him to threaten Reynolds' that his absence would be noticed.  
One way or another he would be found and Reynolds' would get punished.

But James Reynolds had proven clearly that he could do so much damage in such little time.  
By the time they even found him what would be left of him?  
Also...to be found in such a sorry state.  
There'd be gossips around the cabinet for years to come.  
No one would ever take him seriously.  
His reputation would sink down the drain.

"Please I......"

"Glad to know we're on the same page." Reynolds smirked and grabbed his chin in a hand.  
He pulled Hamilton's face to him so he could have his full attention.  
"You can go on fucking my wife as I've explained. Go ahead and do it as many times as you want. You'll of course continue to pay me for it as well. However..."  
Reynolds' tightened his hold and Hamilton winced.  
"Three times a month you will come here, and we will have some fun treasury Secretary okay?" Reynolds leered into Hamilton's whimpering facing.  
"You will show up when I call you and we will have a real nice time."  
He went on stroking a stripe down Hamilton's tear streaked face.  
"If you fail to show you know what's going to happen right? You know everything's coming out.... right?"

Hamilton's lips trembled and he nodded understanding the threat.  
If he didn't agree to becoming....becoming Reynolds'.... Reynolds' slave then he'd leak the secret of the affair.

"Please.....a-ask of me anything else." Alexander begged with tears in his eyes. "Please I....."  
If only Reynolds' demanded something easier to fulfill.  
If he doubled the money Hamilton could always pay.  
Anything....anything but this price.

Reynolds' expression fell to one of disappointment and he sighed heavily at Hamilton's response.  
"It seems someone wants to make a permanent home on this desk." Reynolds sighed and Hamilton panicked.

"No! No I'm sorry. I'll do it. I swear!" He begged quickly and Reynolds' pressed the knife to his neck with a wicked grin on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Y-yes." Hamilton nodded shakily and flinched when Reynolds' cut the ropes free.  
He was free.

Hamilton sat up so fast he nearly fall over again.  
He barely managed to catch himself, he so badly wanted to throw up.  
He couldn't believe he had somehow survived the ordeal.  
He couldn't believe the price for survival either.  
He was trembling....so hard.

"You will remember our deal right Secretary Hamilton?" Reynolds' chuckled pulling him out of his miserable thoughts and Hamilton looked with fear at his jailer.  
Torturer  
Harasser  
The man who now held the power to make or break him depending on his reply.

Hamilton pushed himself up so he was sitting up again and pushed back a son that threatened to burst forth.  
He'd done....enough of that for now.  
He could...cry the rest at home.

"Of course Mr Reynolds." He said softly, failing at hiding the despair and sorrow in his voice.  
"Nobody needs to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. ❤️✨  
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think.  
> Again sorry that it took so long.
> 
> Possible continuation.


End file.
